Crazy Frogs
by CrimeGirlMariah2000
Summary: This is set in season 9 or 10, and the Castle's, Ryan's, and Espo's toddlers have graduated from swimming class and are having their performance to show off. For right now I just uploaded half of the last chapter as a prologue, but if it is not liked a lot than I will only upload the last chapter as a one-shot fully. My goal is at least 5 reviews, 10 follows, and 5 favorites total.
1. Prolouge

"Okay, we are here!" Richard Edgar Castle said as he turned around in the driver seat of his town car, to face his son, Montgomery James Castle, (MJ for short.) He could see out of the corner of his eye his beautiful wife, Katherine Houghton Castle, turning around in her seat to face their son also.

"YEAH! Com'on mama and dada. Let go." MJ said with as much enthusiastic that a three-year old could have at 9:30 in the morning. Which knowing _their_ son he had ALL of the excitement in the world. Like Father and Son, Kate use to, and still does, say whenever MJ would do something like Castle would. Her ruggedly handsome nine-year old on a sugar rush.

"Comer buddy." Kate said as she lifted him out of his car seat and added an extra layer of sun screen to his exposed skin, since he was only in his swim trunks. Everybody else pulled up behind them and got out of their cars. Espo and Lanie in their blue Subaru with their two-year old, Javier Ryan Esposito, (JR,) and they had the Ryan's with them and their children. Four-year old, Roy Javier Ryan, (RJ.) And 15-month old, Katherine-Jane Lanie Ryan, Kit-Kat for short after the Halloween incident last October.

Once all of the Moms put sunscreen on at least three-four more times, some more cautious and worried than others, and the Dad's teased and complained to them how they all gathered at the Castle's SoHo to meet up and had put two-three coats on there. Walking down the path, pass the screen room where all the parents _would _sit on a normal day and could get refreshments for the children, and themselves, either during or after the swim lesson for the day.

The team sitting down on the benches while the children went to play on the wooden play ground behind them, waiting for the beginning class to finish up. They heard about this place, a comforting, and had a homey-feeling place for the toddlers to learn how to swim by a daycare mom who lived in Jim Beckett's neighborhood.

"THERE YOU CHILDREN ARE, WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING _EVERYWHERE_ FOR THIS PLACE." Martha stated as she came walking down the path with Alexis and Jim in tow, fashionable and dramatic as always. "Yes Mother, it must have been _so_ hard to find this place. As if the signs outside weren't enough." Castle said while getting up to greet his mother and daughter, plus father-in-law. "Hmm, watch it Kidd-O." Martha said back, while giving him a playful slap on the arm for good measure.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" Kate questioned as she got up to greet her father and give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm doing good Katie-bug, how about you?" Jim responded as everyone got up to greet each other. "I'm doing good Dad."

As soon as greeting were done and some quick catching-up was done, it was the kids turn to go and perform, and show off everything they had learned in the past week.

"Let's go children; it is now your guy's turn." Mrs. Darlene yelled while drying off with her towel real-quick before she had to go back in. If the house, and playground, and out house wasn't enough to impress the gang than it had to have been the pool, dock that lead out to the water, outside kitchen and open loft area. Or maybe it was the fact that her husband had built it all by hand. Yeah, that was it.

The kids went running over to the pole where they hung up there towels and kicked there sandals off before walking over to where Mrs. Darlene was standing at between the hot tub and slide. "We will first and foremost be giving out the awards to the graduating students." MJ, JR, and RJ all lined up in front of their parents right next to each other. "The first award will be given to…"


	2. Epliogue

_The kids went running over to the pole where they hung up there towels and kicked there sandals off before walking over to where Mrs. Darlene was standing at between the hot tub and slide. "We will first and foremost be giving out the awards to the graduating students." MJ, JR, and RJ all lined up in front of their parents right next to each other. "The first award will be given to…"_

After the awards had been given out to the children for passing the class they showed off their skills to their very proud parents and were rewarded by being allowed to go off of the diving board and slide off of the very tall and long, swirly slide.

The entire Dad's had to jump into the water to help out with this part of the show. Martha stood in the backing being over dramatic, _like always,_ about all of the skills the kids had earned. They were freaking her out. Jim stood in the back laughing and trying to calm her down. Alexis was on the go-go-go recording everything on her iPad for later.

The kids were allowed to relax their sore, little muscles with their Mom's in the hot tubs, something the Mom's didn't object to as they relaxed with having all of their little ducklings in order.

Overall, one would say that it was a pretty awesome summer day.

**Sorry everyone, this is not how I expected to end this story but it wasn't even supposed to be one of the stories that I uploaded. Thanks though to everyone who read or favorite/followed this story. Plus left a review…I love you guys for it.**

**Once again sorry but this is the most that I can do. If you want more information just send me a PM, or drop me a review. I just don't feel like putting my life sob story out there for all to see if no one cares. **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
